In the digital age, organizations increasingly rely on digitally-stored data. To protect against data loss, an organization may use one or more backup systems to back up important data.
Due to increasingly complex information technology infrastructures, an organization may create backups from a variety of sources, using a variety of methods, and according to a variety of different schedules. In some cases, an organization may create a backup as a part of a larger multi-stage backup process, where the backup may in turn be duplicated, virtualized, archived, etc. Furthermore, one or more of these backup stages may occur in parallel with other backup stages.
Unfortunately, managing complex multi-stage backups using traditional backup systems may be difficult and time-consuming for an administrator. For example, the administrator may have to navigate back and forth through various windows, tabs, and/or menus of a graphical interface to configure each stage of the larger scheme. Furthermore, the administrator may have to ensure various configuration parameters of consecutive stages match and/or are compatible. Even after the time and effort spent by an administrator, the confusion and discontinuities caused by using a traditional backup system to configure a complex multi-stage backup operation may result in human error. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for providing backup interfaces.